TRP: Ba'ob and Larkin (Rooms)
Morningstar Castle, day 19? Castle was big. Lots of rooms. Lots of hiding spots. A little overwhelming maybe. Ba'ob'd get used to it. He was just starting down yet another hallway when he saw a familiar person. That was Elliot! Ba'ob grinned and ran forwards, jumping on him and squeezing tight. "Elliot!" he called. "Hi!" ---- Jen: Larkin barely had time to stumble backwards when someone collided with her, latching onto her tight. She almost kicked him when she recognised the elf clinging to her. "Ba'ob?" She said, incredulous, while trying to pry him loose. ---- Abby: "Ba'ob!" he repeated back. He clung tighter, grinning. ---- Jen: "What the fuck- what are you doing here? How did you get in?" She gave up and hugged him back. ---- Abby: "Find Ombre. Got let in. Wolf came too!" Ba'ob pulled back to point at the wolf hanging a few paces back. Her ears perked and she wagged her tail. "Find Elliot too!" he declared and dove in for another hug. ---- Jen: "Oof!" He squeezed the breath out of her. She patted him on the back, gritting her teeth. "That is... that's nice? How do you know Ombre?" Mask. Larkin really needed to have some stern words with some people in here. The amount of strays they collected was getting out of hand. ---- Abby: "Save from poachers," Ba'ob said. "She nice. Pretty." He felt his cheeks flush a little. ---- Jen: "Eehh, alright. Whatever." She squinted at him. "So, you live here, too now," she said, more a statement than a question. She already knew the answer anyway. ---- Abby: "Stay," Ba'ob corrected. "Live Azriel." Be good to see Ombre more. And Jasper- she was here too. "You live?" he asked. If he did- Ba'ob would get to see Elliot more too! ---- Jen: "No, I just visit here. I stay in town. Glimmerton? You know?" She gestured in the vague direction, not knowing why the hells she even told the wolfboy that. ---- Abby: Ba'ob scowled. He didn't like towns. "Stay here!" he demanded. "Town bad." ---- Jen: "I mean, fucking agreed, buddy." ---- Abby: Ba'ob brightened. "You stay?" ---- Jen: "Ah, the night maybe." Larkin patted him again. His enthusiasm over her being around was kind of cute. "Hey, where are you two sleeping anyway?" ---- Abby: "With Ombre." Ba'ob leaned into the headpats, still clinging to 'Elliot'. "Books!" ---- Jen: "Oh, in the library? Well, Goro's gonna love that." Larkin chuckled at the image of Goro being sprung upon by this feral wolfboy while reading some medical tome. ---- Abby: Goro- why was he mentioning elf guy? "Don't like him," Ba'ob grumbled. ---- Jen: "Nah? Aw. He's a good guy, though. Funny." ---- Abby: "Elf," Ba'ob growled. ---- Jen: "Huh?" Larkin finally disentangled herself from Ba'ob, taken aback by his suddenly aggressive tone. "No, he's not," she said. "He's only half... what does it matter anyway?" ---- Abby: Ba'ob scowled, crossing his arms. Ombre got weird about this too. "Don't like elves," he grumbled. "Mean." ---- Jen: "Hey, buddy, you're an elf, too, aren't ya?" Larkin said and reached to boop him on the nose. ---- Abby: Ba'ob batted at her hand, taking a step back. "Am Ba'ob." Ba'ob may be an elf but he didn't have to be happy about it. ---- Jen: "Yeah but- eh, nevermind." She had a feeling that arguing logic with this one wasn't going to get her very far. For all she knew, Goro might have actually been a dick to Ba'ob. "So, uh, what are you doing?" She asked. "Just roaming around?" ---- Abby: "Uh huh," Ba'ob said, nodding. He was done talking about stupid elf. "Hey! Come look!" he declared, grabbing Elliot's hand and dragging him back the way Ba'ob had just been coming from. Up some stairs, and then to a pair of doors. "Locked!" he said. And for example he grabbed one of the doorknobs, yanking on it. "Wanna explore?" he asked, bouncing lightly and grinning. ---- Jen: Ba'ob dragged her along, and Larkin let him, the wolf bounding after them like a babysitting older sister. Larkin knew where they were going before they were even there and when they, predictably, arrived at her own door she shook her head. "That's my room," she said. "It's locked for a reason." ---- Abby: Oh. Elliot's room. Ba'ob looked from him, to the door, and back. Threw his arms around Elliot again and grinned up at him. "Lemme 'splore?" he asked. ---- Jen: "It's my room," she repeated, frowning down at Ba'ob and his stupid happy face and at the wolf thumping her tail. ---- Abby: "You come see my room," Ba'ob wheedled. ---- Jen: "Yeah, okay." She patted him on the head again. ---- Abby: Ba'ob grinned and darted back to the door, yanking on the doorknob again. Still locked. "In!" he called, yanking again for emphasis. ---- Jen: "What? No, I told you. You can show me your room but this," she knocked on the door, "is mine. No 'in'." ---- Abby: "Elliotttttt," Ba'ob whined. "Iiiiiiin. Wanna explore." ---- Jen: "No, you- uuuhhm." Eliot? Right, she'd given Ba'ob the fake name weeks back and never corrected it. Well, fuck. "Uhm, Ba'ob," she said, "Actually my name isn't Eliot." ---- Abby: Ba'ob stared blankly. "You said name Eliot." ---- Jen: "Yeah, look, I lied. It's Larkin. For real this time." ---- Abby: Huh. Ba'ob was not sure what to think about that. Elliot- Larkin- huh. Eh whatever. Still same person. "Larkin," he said, sounding out the name. "Laaaarkin. Larkin!" ---- Jen: "Yeah," she said, laughing. "That's my name, buddy." ---- Abby: Ba'ob grinned. "Larkin!" he said one more time, lunging in for another hug. ---- Jen: "Okay, okay," she said, prying him off. Mask, that kid was clingy. "You wanna show me your room now?" ---- Abby: Ba'ob allowed himself to be pried off this time, but grabbed Larkin's hand and took off towards the library. "This way!" ---- Jen: Larkin tried getting her hand back but Ba'ob held on too tight and at some point, she thought he might not react well to having it taken away. Larkin's hand. Her own. She sighed. In the library she spotted Ombre's cave and pointed at it. "You living in there, too?" ---- Abby: "Yep!" Ba'ob released Larkin's hand and scurried under the table, with the wolf following. "Cozy!" he chirped, hugging the wolf and grinning. ---- Jen: She sat on her knees and shuffled close, lifting a blanket to peek under the table. Cozy indeed. She'd built blanket forts herself, as a child, but living in one? Eh. Larkin like being able to stand in her home. ---- Abby: Ba'ob shuffled so there was room for Larkin to squeeze in if she wanted. "Is nice. Blanket," he said, grabbing one and pulling it over his shoulders, grinning. ---- Jen: Larkin chose so it half inside, half outside, leaning against a table leg and the blanked draped across her head. "You know there's actual rooms left," she said. "Ones you can stand in with actual beds. And doors." ---- Abby: "But no Ombre," Ba'ob said. Scooted over where he could cuddle up to Larkin, the wolf at their feet. "Like here." ---- Jen: "Yeah, 'course." She let him, again. Weird little wolf boy. Well- not so little, actually, but she couldn't shake off the puppy impression she got of him. Neither could the wolf, apparently. Either way, both were actually nice company. No bullshit. She liked it. End Title: Rooms Summary: Ba'ob bumps into Larkin while roaming the castle. They chat and Ba'ob gives many hugs. Larkin doesn't let him in her room. Category:Text Roleplay